Pâtisserie
by Yellow Momo
Summary: É o aniversário de Trowa e a Natureza o presenteou com algo que o ajudará a conhecer mais sobre si mesmo. Uma tentativa vaga de comédia. Fantasia. AU. Trowa e Quatre OOC.


Resumo: é o aniversário de Trowa e a Natureza o presenteou com algo que o ajudará a conhecer mais sobre si mesmo. Uma tentativa vaga de comédia. Fantasia. AU. Trowa e Quatre OOC.

Sobre a fic: o nome Pâtisserie significa em francês, confeitaria. Então, cada capítulo terá o nome de um doce ou outra guloseima que seja servida em uma confeitaria e todos os nomes, ressaltando, serão em francês. Outra: existem muitos comentários meus entre parênteses que você não é obrigado a lê, mas se quiser rir comigo, eu adoraria.

...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...

T: Lá vem você me fazer sofrer de novo...

YM: (assobiando e apontando para o teto) Nossa tem uma teia de aranha bem ali...

T: Ainda se faz de desentendida! (olhar mortal)

YM: Oui? XD

Q: (segurando Trowa pelo braço) Calma Trowa... Vem, que eu te ajudo a relaxar! (sorriso lindo)

T: (agarrando Quatre pela cintura) Eu prefiro que você faça outras coisas comigo...

Q: ... #O O#

Y: (saindo de mansinho antes precisar um possível, ou melhor, um verídico lemom).

...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...

**Pâtisserie**

**by Yellow Momo**

CAPÍTULO I – _Le gâteau_.

- FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, TROWAAAAA!

Foi o grito dito em um uníssono _(perfeito como um coral)_ pelos amigos de Trowa em seu apartamento localizado no subúrbio de Paris (_um cubículo, kitnet, chame do que quiser, mas tenham a certeza de que é muito pequeno!_). Ele havia relutado insistentemente com a irmã, Catherine, para que não fizesse a festa, mas fora impossível, ela era muito mais esperta do que Trowa poderia imaginar (_coitadinho do Tro..._).

Catherine aproveitou que o aniversário do irmão coincidia com o período de recesso para o inverno das universidades francesas (_se eu não me engano é no mês de fevereiro, então imaginem vocês qual a data do b-day do Tro_), e decidiu que iria passar quinze dias com ele. E ela preparou tudo: comprou bolo confeitado, salgadinhos e bebidas, enfeitou o pequeno apto. de Trowa e convidou os amigos dele – que ela tinha a certeza de que eram poucos, mas verdadeiros.

E estavam todos reunidos no local aguardando a chegada do aniversariante que nem imaginava a festa surpresa que a irmã havia lhe prometido de PÉS JUNTOS QUE **NÃO** A FARIA! A ansiedade aumentava a cada minuto nos presentes, pois Trowa já deveria ter chegado a quinze minutos e Catherine já estava querendo ligar para a polícia local e relatar sobre o sumiço do irmão.

Trowa estava cansado, nunca atendera tantos clientes juntos na "pâtisserie" onde fazia um bico. Aquelas colegiais indecisas o tinham tirando do sério (_será que na realidade elas não estavam era paquerando com ele?_), mas quem via a sua expressão naquela hora, diria que ele nem estava se importando com aquela confusão.

Ele caminhava exausto e com frio pelas ruas. Dizia a si mesmo que quando terminasse os estudos voltaria para casa, em Barcelona, sua cidade natal, onde os invernos não eram tão rigorosos e poderiam rever a irmã quando quisesse.

Ele entrou no prédio, preferiu subir os degraus da escada ao invés de usar o elevador (_esse elevadores são péssimos para se encontrar com alguém; nada de privacidade!_)e chegou a frente ao seu apto., abrindo a porta. Estranhou que as luzes estivessem apagadas e chamou pela irmã:

- Catherine!

Ele não obteve nenhuma resposta e foi acendendo as luzes do apartamento, enquanto ia tirando o casaco e as luvas, mas quando chegou à cozinha e ligou o interruptor, teve uma surpresa:

- FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, TROWAAAAA!

Foi o que o rapaz ouviu quando entrou e se assustou com o número de presentes, seus poucos e melhores amigos estavam lá: Heero e a namorada, Relena; o sempre animado Duo; o nervoso Wu-Fei; a esquisita Dorothy e a gentil Sally e é claro, a própria irmã, que Trowa olhava para ela imaginando o que faria para se vingar depois.

Duo tratou logo de sentar Trowa no centro da mesa e trazer o bolo para que todos pudessem cantarolar parabéns para o aniversariante que observou o número de velas correspondente a sua idade, 22 anos, e pensou: "_Só podia ser coisa de Catherine..._".

E a festa transcorreu bem. Duo sempre falava e comia muito, enquanto os outros riam do seu entusiasmo. Conversavam sobre assuntos do dia-a-dia deles: faculdade, namoros, empregos e família. Trowa às vezes falava, mas passava a maior parte do tempo sério e observando os outros. Não que a companhia deles lhe incomodasse, muito pelo contrário, mas faltava-lhe algo (_guaraná Kuait! \o/_).

Mas a comemoração não durou muito, Trowa se desculpou com todos os presentes e saiu dizendo que iria pro seu emprego noturno num bar próximo. Despediu-se de todos e Catherine lhe disse que deixaria os presentes dele em cima da cama para que quando voltasse pudesse desembrulhar a sós (_não meu povo, eles não moram juntos; lembre-se que o apto. do Tro é pequeno, num daria mais ninguém além dele... Quer dizer, talvez um certo loiro de olhos azuis esverdeados e pele clara..._). Ela sabia o quanto o irmão era reservado e tímido.

Já era de madrugada quando Trowa voltou ao seu apto., durante os finais de semana o movimento no bar sempre era mais intenso, porém esta noite não havia sido tão agitada quanto às outras. Ele viu todos os presentes em cima da cama, mas preferiu ir até a cozinha beber água. Observou que tudo estava arrumado e que ainda havia bolo. Riu pensando: "_Quer dizer que Duo não comeu tudo..._".

Voltou para a cama abrindo todos os presentes, mas um chamou-lhe a atenção em especial, um botão de rosa em tons de vermelho e que tinha um cartão que ele logo reconheceu a letra de Heero:

"_Olá Trowa. Aproveite o dia, e a vida... Esqueça essa história de 'viver na corda bamba'. Ah... A flor foi coisa de Relena, não tinha idéia do que comprar, e ela sugeriu isso - fazer o quê? Mulheres..._

_Se cuida!_

_Heero"_.

Trowa riu e pegou a rosa. Parecia ser mais delicada do que o normal e tinha algo de diferente. Ele procurou pela casa um recipiente onde pudesse colocar a planta, achou uma jarra para suco. Encheu com água e depositou a planta dentro. Ficou admirando-a, mas estava com tanto sono que acabou dormindo na cozinha sentado em uma cadeira, segurando o vaso improvisado sobre a mesa.

...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...

Trowa gemeu ao sentir o seu corpo dolorido (_não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando!)_. Abriu os olhos percebendo que estava na cozinha. Ergueu a cabeça e notou o presente que tinha ganhado. Pegou o mesmo e colocou-o diante da janela da sala. Sorriu novamente, mas começou a estranhar que a rosa parecia ter o tamanho maior do que o da noite anterior (_desabrochou! Oh!_).

"_Por que eu vou me preocupar com isso?_", pensou Trowa, pois com certeza daqui alguns dias a mesma rosa iria murchar e se despetalar. Ele achou melhor arrumar o seu "minúsculo e adorável" lar e, aproveitar que teria a manhã livre e não iria precisar trabalhar à noite (_vida de universitário é só liseira!_). Trowa arrumava os livros da faculdade quando percebeu um cheiro adocicado no ar.

Olhou para todos os lados à procura da origem daquele aroma, mas ficou estranhando, pois lembrou que todas as janelas estavam fechadas. E de repente algo estranho aconteceu (_tan dan!_), uma luz começou a irradiar da rosa expandindo-se por todo o cômodo (_foi mau, esqueci de dizer que era a sala... Hehehe... Bem, parece que o lar do Tro não é tão pequeno assim... gota)_. Trowa assustado arregalou os olhos (_não, os ouvidos, Dan!)_ ao perceber a origem da luz (_do vaso, lógico!) _e que a rosa estava desabrochando (_eu acho que já disse isso, né?_).

A luz cessou. Trowa caminhou em direção à flor e notou algo estranho: uma cabeça parecida com a de ser humano (_gente que sinistro!_). De repente, a cabeça foi abrindo os olhos e mirou-os para Trowa (_grito histérico)_ que ficou ainda mais assustado com aquilo. O que veio em seguida foi ainda mais fantástico (_ótimo! Agora mudou de definição...)_: além da cabeça, a rosa foi revelando que existia um corpo magro e diminuto, e que o mesmo tinha asas parecidas com de uma borboleta.

Aquele ser tão pequeno ficou de pé sobre a rosa, bateu as asas e pôs-se a voar diante dos olhos de Trowa, que apenas continuou assustado com o que via. Ele observou a criatura diante dos seus olhos: cabelos curtos encaracolados e platinados com uma franja lisa da mesma cor caindo sobre o rosto e a pele dela era muito alva e rosada. Os quadris estavam envolvidos com uma espécie de faixa em tons de vermelho e presa com algo que parecia com um broche; e as asas eram em tons de marrom, vermelho e dourado e que também eram extremamente transparentes, sendo possível ver o que havia por trás delas (_quem será, heim, heim, heim_ ).

A pequena criatura continuava a voar em volta de Trowa que involuntariamente (_mentira! Ele fazia porque queria!)_ o rapaz a seguia virando o corpo para acompanhá-la. Então ela parou de se mexer e ficou apenas batendo as asas no ar, flutuando. Aos poucos ela foi se aproximando do rosto de Trowa, parou diante dos olhos dele percebendo que o rapaz piscava repetidamente para ela (_aff! Num sabe nem paquerar com alguém!)_.

A criatura tocou com as suas mãos diminutas na bochecha do rapaz que arregalou os olhos com o gesto. Ela sorriu docemente para ele e disse:

- Olá! Bom dia! _Caud vix uao? Mer nieme is Quatre, i cuad is uao nierme_? – a pequena criatura se apresentou para Trowa, mas ele não entendeu muita coisa (_gen-te! Eu jurava que os g-boys eram poliglotas, já que conseguem falar entre si mesmo sendo cada um de canto diferente!)_. Ele ficou calado pensando que se não a tivesse sentido, acharia que era uma alucinação da sua cabeça e falou:

- Bom dia... – foi o que o rapaz respondeu, já que só tinha entendido isso, o que fez a criatura se irritar com ele ruborizando a face e mordendo a ponta do nariz de Trowa (_será que não é um micro canibal?)_.

- Ai! Por que fez isso? – Trowa franziu o cenho enquanto massageava o nariz e olhou intrigado para aquele ser tão pequeno que batia as asas na sua frente (_num é tããão pequeno assim; é mais ou menos do tamanho de uma boneca Barbie... Compare: Trowa, 1,85 mt; Quatre, 20 cm)_.

- Hunf! – a criatura franziu o cenho e pela primeira vez Trowa percebeu que ela tinha grandes olhos na cor água-marinha (_deu pra perceber quem é agora, né?)_ e os cílios também eram alongados, os lábios eram finos e rosados, as bochechas coradas, formando um conjunto afeminado (_calma, a explicação tá logo ali embaixo) _– _Por que falar mer nierme i não falar o uao_! – a criatura cruzou os braços e virou-se de costas para Trowa.

- Ah! – Trowa raciocinou um pouco (_até que enfim, né?)_ e tentou interpretar o que ela dizia – Quer dizer que _"niermi"…_

- _Is nierme! _– falou irritada a criatura olhando para Trowa e escondendo o rosto novamente.

- Certo... – Trowa colocou as mãos nos bolsos das calças – Quer dizer que _niermi_… - a criatura o olhou de perfil – Quer dizer nome, na sua língua?

- Nome? – agora que não entendia era a criatura.

- Nome é forma como nós devemos chamar alguém – ele tentou explicar da forma mais direta e simples _(eu sei que é uma explicação meio xifrim, mas considerem tá?)_.

- Hum... Quatre não saber disso... – o ser diminuto viçou-se de frente para Trowa colocando os braços atrás da cabeça de forma pensativa – Certo. _Mer _nome _is _Quatre _i..._ – Quatre não sabia como formular o resto da pergunta a Trowa.

- Qual é o meu nome? – Trowa perguntou apontando um dedo para si e viu Quatre sorrindo balançando a cabeça positivamente – Meu nome é Trowa.

- _"Trôu-á" (alguém já ouviu a expressão "mènege à troi", pois o Quat fala do mesmo jeito o "troi", três em francês)_ – ela soletrou para ele imaginando está certa a sua forma de falar.

- Trowa – ele a corrigiu enquanto sentava no sofá.

- Tro-wa – Quatre soletrou da mesma forma que ouviu o som sendo emitido da boca do rapaz enquanto voava na direção dele, sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá sentando-se ao seu lado no sofu o som sendo emitido da boca do rapaz enquanto voava na diraç, olhou para ele e sorriu.

- O seu nome é Quatre, falei certo? – a criatura balançou positivamente a cabeça sorrindo para ele.

- O que você é? – Trowa começou a ficar mais curioso para saber mais sobre a criatura _(é aí que mora o perigo...)_.

- Uma fada! – Quatre sorriu de novo para Trowa com as mãos apoiadas na borda do sofá _(ô meu deus! Tão inocente...)_ – Num tá vendo as asas? – apontou para as suas costas enquanto balançava as perninhas no ar.

- Então você é uma garota? – Trowa deduziu, já que tudo indicava isso: o rosto delicado, corpo frágil, as asas, um conjunto afeminado _(agora vocês me entendem o porquê da descrição anterior, certo?!)_ e ainda a sua dedução foi confirmada, quando Quatre lhe disse ser uma fada.

- NÃO!!! – a fada gritou ficando de pé em cima do móvel olhando para um Trowa assustado.

- Mas você me disse que era uma fada... _(meu filho é muito ingênuo mesmo... vai ser tão divertido...) _– Trowa olhava confuso para a ela _(desculpem, mas vocês sabem que não existe no nosso idioma "o fada")_ enquanto ela voava ficando de frente para ele.

- Mas Quatre não ser garota... – a fada falou segurando na barra do lenço que envolvia a sua cintura _(aí vem coisa...) _e continuou – Olha só! – e ela levantou o tecido mostrando o que havia por baixo. Trowa arregalou os olhos ao constatar que Quatre não era uma garota, apesar de aparentar ser uma, ele tinha as mesmas coisas que Trowa protegia dentro de suas roupas de baixo _(imaginem a cara de playmobil do Trowa!!! Ahuahuahua...)_.

- É... É... Me desculpe! Eu não sabia! – Trowa ainda estava envergonhado pela descoberta. Ele cruzou os braços e apoiou uma perna sobre a outra – De onde você veio?

- Quatre ser do Reino de Sand-Rock. Quatre ser... – a fada parou para pensar nas palavras que Trowa lhe dissera em relação ao termo "nome" – Chamado de Príncipe do Deserto! – disse com grande sorriso no rosto para o rapaz sentando novamente ao seu lado e imitando a posição dele.

- E você é desse reino, Sandrock… - Trowa tinha medo de errar e levar outra mordida de Quatre, então escolhia as palavras que falava.

- É Sand-Rock – a fada emburrou de novo –, mas você pode chamar de Sandrock mesmo, ter gente que falar assim por lá.

- Hum... Você é de lá e ainda é um príncipe – Trowa ergueu uma sombrancelha para Quatre que apenas o observava –, mas por que você veio para cá? – ele se levantou e posteriormente sentou-se no chão ficando de frente para a fada.

- Porque você pedir! – Quatre imitou a posição que Trowa fazia no chão e ficou com as pernas cruzadas sobre a sofá.

- Eu pedi? _(será que o Trowa ainda tem crises de amnésia?)_ – Trowa olhou para Quatre e o viu balançando a cabeça positivamente – Quando e por quê? – o raciocínio lógico do rapaz estava tentando se acostumando com a idéia de ter a companhia da fada _(conta outra... ele queria era outra coisa dessa fada...)_, mas estava cheio de dúvidas quanto o motivo da sua aparição.

- Você pedir quando fazer pedido para bolo. E Quatre ser fada. Fadas atender pedidos... – Quatre explicava com a sua forma peculiar de falar para Trowa enquanto ele estava tentando se recordar do que havia desejado de aniversário.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°° FLASHBACK DO TROWA °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Duo estava arrastando Trowa para uma cadeira no centro da mesa, onde encima dela estava um bolo confeitado e 22 velinhas _(hehehehe... dois patinhos na lagoa! \o/)_ acessas. Quando ele se sentou, todos os presentes começaram a cantar parabéns e ao final, Duo falou:

- Você deve fazer um pedido antes de assoprar as velinhas!!! _(só Duo mesmo pra dizer isso...)_.

Mas Trowa ficou parado. Todos esperavam que ele fizesse o movimento, mas não o fez porque ele não sabia o que pedir _(pedi o Qua-chan!)_. Todos ficarão calados, alguns olhando para outros em volta, enquanto outros olhavam para as velas que iam derretendo.

- Trowa, você deve apagar as velas – quem falou foi Heero apoiando uma mão no ombro do amigo.

- Mas eu não sei o que pedir... – Trowa estava confuso. Em toda a sua vida nunca tinham lhe dito que deveria fazer um pedido antes de apagar as velas do bolo _(imaginem o momento "gota"…)_.

- Se ele não apagar, eu apago! – falou Duo animado já se posicionando ao lado do bolo.

- Você fica aqui! – alguém segurou Duo fazendo o rapaz ficar irritado _(será que foi o Wu-fofo?)_.

- Trowa... – Catherine o chamou e ele olhou para ela – Peça algo que você queira de coração, tudo bem?

Trowa ouviu as palavras da irmã e refletiu sobre as mesmas. Ele se posicionou melhor na frente do bolo, respirou fundo e pensou: _"Eu quero alguém para acabar com a minha solidão..." (que meigo! autora corada) _e apagou as 22 velas com alguns assopros.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°° FIM DO FLASHBACK DO TROWA °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

- E você realizou o meu pedido? – ele perguntou a fada.

- Sim! Habitantes do _mer _reino poder realizar pedidos! – respondeu a fadinha estufando o peito em sinal de orgulho.

- E você veio para ficar...? – Trowa não conseguia acreditar, tudo parecia um sonho, talvez estivesse trabalhando demais.

- Se você querer que Quatre ficar aqui, Quatre ficar! – ela sorriu para ele.

- E se eu não quiser? _(ele deve tá doido, não desmemoriado!)_ – Trowa questionou.

- Se Trowa não quiser… - Quatre fez uma expressão de tristeza – Quatre ter que ir embora e procurar alguém que querer ficar com Quatre porque Quatre não poder mais voltar pra casa! – a fadinha estava com os olhos marejados e a expressão de tristeza no rosto.

- Por que não? – Trowa estava se comovendo com a fadinha _(tá, eu admito que nesta fic ele vai ter um coração mole)_.

- Porque quando fada sair de Sand-Rock não poder mais voltar… Quatre ouvir o pedido de Trowa e ter que atender, se não deixar de ser fada... Sumir! _(mas essa fada sabe até como se faz chantagem!)_ – Quatre derramou uma lágrima.

- Não chore! – Trowa ergueu as mãos pedindo para que a fada se acalmasse – Eu vou ficar com você! _(coitdinho... num sabe onde amarrou o burro mesmo, deve tá realmente doido!)_.

- Verdade? – a fada arregalou os grandes olhos água-marinha e Trowa sorriu em resposta – Que bom!- Quatre se levantou da cama num pulo e saiu voando na direção de Trowa abraçando o rosto dele – Agora Quatre e Trowa ser companheiros! _(eu acho que esse não é termo mais correto... mas é o único que cabe aqui por enquanto)_.

- Quatre. Vamos esclarecer algo… _(que é Trowa? Agora vai acabar com tudo é?)_ – Trowa pegou um dos braços da fada com a ponta dos dedos por ter medo de machucá-la – Você precisa aprender a falar corretamente... (_eu crente que ele dizer outra coisa..._)

- O que ter de errado com jeito de Quatre falar? – a fadinha intrigada cruzou os braços – Lá em _mer _reino falar assim!

- Bem, na sua língua deve ser comum, mas na minha não! – Trowa disse enquanto se levantava sendo seguido pela fada e ambos se dirigindo até onde havia uma mesinha com vários livros _(sim! Ainda estamos na sala!)_.

- E como Quatre deve falar? – Quatre sentou-se em cima de uma pilha de livros _(fala sério! Deve ser sacal passar o tempo todo voando por aí!)_.

- Primeiro você deve usar um pronome ao invés do seu nome para se referir a sim mesmo - Quatre balançava a cabeça para o lado olhando confuso – e deve conjugar os verbos...

- Pronome? Verbos? – Quatre balançava a cabeça para o lado olhando confuso – O que ser isso? (_por favor Quatre, não faça jus a cor das suas madeixas..._).

- Humm... Vou começar, por exemplo, quando você fala assim: "_Quatre ouvir o pedido de Trowa..._" (_decorou a frase, né franjão!?_), o certo seria: **eu ouvi** o pedido de Trowa...

- _Eu_ ouvir o pedido de Trowa? – Quatre fez biquinho mostrando-se confuso (_que meigo! Quero um exemplar dele para mim!_).

- Sim, quando você quiser expressar algo que fez, deve usar o promone "eu" e conjugar o verbo que vem em seguida – falou Trowa seriamente aparentando ser um professor (_pois eu juro que se ele tivesse sido o meu professor de gramática, eu adoraria ficar reprovada várias vezes..._).

- Conjungar verbo? O que ser isso? – as palavras de Trowa ficavam cada vez mais confusas para a fadinha (_Quatre, eu pedi com tanto apelo..._).

- Bem, você não deve dizer "eu falar" e sim "eu falo"...

- Ai, ai ai! A língua de Trowa ser muito complicada! – Quatre se enfureceu levando as mãos à cabeça e bagunçando os cabelos.

- Hahahahaha... Calma, eu vou te ensinar depois (_tem certeza de que você só quer ensinar isso?_) – Trowa olhou para a o relógio e viu que era o momento dele ir para o seu emprego temporário –, mas agora eu preciso sair.

- Trowa ir onde? – Quatre perguntou assustado.

- Não tenha medo, eu não vou abandonar você (_se ele fizer isso, eu o mato!_)– Trowa percebeu a reação da fada – Só vou a pâtisserie trabalhar, em algumas horas estarei de volta – Trowa pegou o seu casaco e as luvas de inverno.

- O que é _pâtisseriie?_ – Quatre agora estava voando ao lado de Trowa.

- É um tipo de doceria, onde também se vendem lanches e outras guloseimas – Trowa dizia enquanto vestia o casaco.

- Lá ter mel? – Quatre perguntou sorrindo e com os olhos brinlhando (_nhaaa..._).

- Você gosta de mel? – Quatre balançou a cabeça positivamente, sorrindo – Então eu vou comparar para você no supermercado, que é onde tem, certo? (_eu disse que o Trowa estaria "meigo" nesta história_).

- Certo! – Quatre sorriu ao sentir Trowa acariciando a sua cabeça com a ponta de seus dedos.

- Então eu vou indo! Até daqui algumas horas! – Trowa foi se despedindo.

- _Ustvai!_ – Quatre falou balançando a mãozinha para Trowa.

- Isso é "até logo" na sua língua? – Trowa perguntou mostrando-se curioso, antes de fechar a porta.

- "Até logo"? Quatre não entender!!!

- É o que você deve falar quando quer se despedir de alguém sabendo que depois irá vê-la de novo – o rapaz explicou.

- Ah (_a cabecinha loira finalmente funcionou_)... Então até logo! – a fadinha falou batendo as asinhas no ar.

- Até logo, Quatre – Trowa fechou a porta deixando a fadinha sozinha em seu apartamento.

Continua...?


End file.
